It is becoming commonplace to use wireless packet data service networks for effectuating data sessions with mobile communications devices. For example, mobile communications devices may be wirelessly synchronized with a desktop computer such that information is transferred therebetween to update each. Likewise, many mobile communications devices are capable of sending and receiving SMS messages and e-mails as well as conducting WAP sessions. Many of these mobile communications devices, however, are capable of supporting only one PDP context at a time. With many of these services, it has been found that the mobile communications device must be configured by the user in order for the user to take full advantage of the capabilities of the mobile communications device. It would be desirable for this configuration process to be as seamless as possible for the user. Accordingly, a need has arisen for system and method for over the air provisioning of the mobile communications device using the wireless packet data service network even when the mobile communications device is limited to a single PDP context.